


Exhausted

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt: Delirium, Protective Magnus Bane, Sick Alec Lightwood, Tired Magnus Bane, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Alec is feverish, Magnus is tired, and Catarina is amused.





	Exhausted

Magnus handed Catarina her cup of tea and then collapsed onto the sofa next to her.

“Thanks. You look exhausted. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were catching this flu that has the Shadowhunters laid low.”

Magnus let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the sofa. “I will be glad when they’re back up on their feet. Between helping to keep order and taking care of Alexander, I am feeling the strain.”

“How is Alec? Shouldn’t he be coming out of it by now? I thought most of them were only down for three or four days.”

“That would be the case if he were in the infirmary resting like the others and giving his body time to recover. Alexander hates being sick and refuses to acknowledge that he needs the rest. He’s still in the fever stage. I fear that by the time the vomiting hits, he’s going to be so worn out that he’ll be down for at least another week.”

“And I thought Madzie was bad when she didn’t feel well,” Catarina snorted. “You should have called me sooner. You do remember I’m a nurse. I’m used to difficult patients.”

“Honestly, if magic didn’t exacerbate the symptoms, I would have given him a sleeping potion.”

“Maybe he’ll sleep long enough for you to catch a nap.”

“Doubtful,” Magnus muttered. “He’s usually up within twenty minutes.” The words had no sooner left Magnus’s mouth when he heard Alec moving around in the bedroom.

“Magnus! I can’t find my bow. I have to leave for patrol.”

Magnus sighed and sat up, preparing to head to the bedroom to try to herald his boyfriend back to bed. Before he could stand, Alec came out into the living room wearing only his boxer briefs. He didn’t seem to notice Magnus or Catarina as he stumbled towards the front door.

Magnus went over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He was burning up. “Darling, there’s no patrol right now. You need to go back to bed and rest. Your fever isn’t going to break if you keep fighting it.”

Alec looked over at Magnus as if he had just realized he was here. His eyes were leaking tears and his cheeks were flushed bright red. “Where were you? I couldn’t find you,” Alec said with a sad pout as he wrapped his arms around Magnus.

“Right here, Dear. Let’s get you back to bed.”

“No. Don’t leave.” Alec tightened his hold on Magnus but started to sway a bit.

Magnus didn’t want Alec to pull them both down onto the floor, so he tried to guide him to the sofa. “Ok, then how about we sit for a minute?” Alec still wouldn’t let go, and he had to shuffle them over with Alec still pressed up against him. He could hear Catarina’s soft laughter as they stumbled around the armchair.

“You have to let go so we can sit.” Magnus tried to loosen Alec’s hold, but they ended up flopping down together in a tangle of limbs. Before Magnus could attempt to straighten them out, Alec shifted and crawled onto Magnus’s lap and buried his face in his neck.

“I don’t feel so good,” he slurred. “Cold.”

“It’s just the fever. You’ll feel better after you rest.” Magnus began rubbing soothing circles across his bare back

“Don’t leave me,” Alec pleaded.

“I won’t. I’ll be right here.” He reached over and took the light throw Catarina had conjured. “He’d hate you seeing him like this. Too stubborn for his own good,” Magnus whispered to her as he placed the throw over Alec, covering most of him but not bundling him up.

“Probably,” she mused. “I knew he was different, but I never knew a Shadowhunter could allow themselves to be this vulnerable. Rest and I’ll check on you later,” she said as she stood up to leave. “And try to get him to take some fluids. If he’s dehydrated when the vomiting starts, he may end up in the infirmary.”

Magnus nodded to his friend and then shifted a bit, settling Alec a little more comfortably in his lap. If Alec would stay like this, maybe they could both get some sleep.


End file.
